bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenebrae Invictus
"It may be better, but I play this game to be great. Not be the best and have a face on my hand."::::::::::::--Random person on WoWHead.com Justin J. Marler, or better known as Tenebrae Invictus is a member the TTV Podcast, who is known for his occasional comments and releasing satirical reviews of old BIONICLE games called The Invictus Analysis. When the BZPCs were still alive, he was head admin of TheBZPC, BZPC2 and the BZPC Wiki, and was the longest lasting admin of the BZPCs, trailing behind Venom. As of 2013, Tenebrae Invictus has not worked on a comic in months. Beginning History :'M'any people on BZP who join as kids are most likely noobs. Tenebrae Invictus is no different, except he typed mainly with proper grammar. He began his life on BZP as a guy who spammed a couple of RPGs in random places from his topic on the LEGO Message Boards. His topics were closed very soon by people like the Ninjo. He then even made very brief comic series (they sucked) and epics (failed). He was not well known, and did not truly grow up until around 2006. During his beginning years on BZP, he met people on forums such as MNO V3 (now gone) and other famous people such as Exo M7. He even made two official comics for him. In year one, mere ninjamaster501 got to 2800 posts. As a noob. In year two, -Ninja- was more matured. Still a noob, though, but now hosting games in Games & Trivia. In year two, Tenebrae Invictus was around 3300+ posts. By year three, -NM- Killa had grown up a lot more but was still not recognized much. He was a lot more mature and hung out with many people such as Cee-stee and other people who have either left BZP or have been banned. He left for Thailand in Mid 2006, and he disappeared for over a year and a half. During the span of his disappearance, he posted very infrequently and did not see his friends at all. During this time, he was a Dragonball Z Forum, hiding the fact he was actually only 11 when the site required he needed to be 13+. He hid it fairly well. Return to BZP - 2008 In May 2008, the vanished -NM- Killa returned to America and became more active once more. At only about 3400 posts, his posts spiked during the two months he lived in Utah. He got his post count OVER 9000!!! 4000 and then he moved to his actual house in Northeastern Colorado, where the true tale begins. -NM- Killa became -Makuta Antroz- then onto Shadow Antroz. In this era of 2008 he rose through the 4000+ posts. Then he became Mangekyou Itachi, and joined BZPC. He joined during the time Jed was a mod, and so was Eljay (in the beginning). 2009 He joined the Vahki fad and met people such as Darth Cyberstrike, Kini, Mesonak and Terakk. Then after the fad was over he returned to simple Mangekyou Itachi, He made a 1 comic series that he could never commit to and it ended fairly soon. Then he became Invictus, and at this point he was more known on BZPC, and had over 5000 posts. He saw many things during the span of BZPC, and in mid 2009 he obtained a moderator position on BZPC. He also then became Tenebrae Invictus, after 5 years of being on BZP. After that, in the events after September 15, 2009, he became an admin and started his comic series, Failure in Progress. :Then, on December 14, 2009, Venom reset BZPC. By a landslide vote, Invictus kept his administrator position (and now is the oldest admin), with Sonu being the only other secondary admin. Fortunately, he was still able to celebrate his fourth month as admin on December 15, 2009. The day before his fifth month celebration, however, Venom permanently reset the chat, claiming it was over. However, Tenebrae Invictus still claimws 5 months, as he was still an admin of BZPC Mark 2, which was directly related to the first BZPC. 2010 On January 14, 2010, he and Kini decided to get some other BZPC members to pull a prank and make it look like Venom had gone power crazy and banned everyone. Venom didn't take that well, and when Mange told him that the whole prank had been done on another chat, Venom felt he had been pushed over the top and completely shut down BZPC. Mange wanted people to come to the BZPC Mark 2, but MT and Dar's idea of him creating his own chat was liked by almost everyone, so Mange created his own chat: BZPC2. This was the replacement for BZPC, and the other BZPCians went there, hoping to get chat life relatively back to normal. TheBZPC emerged in April and everyone moved there. Mange became co-head owner there along with Venom after the true BZPC succession crisis. By then he had OVER SIX THOUSAAAAND posts. He didn't post very often, after reaching his goal of 6000 before his sixth anniversary on BZPower. He has reached his first year as admin on the BZPCs on September 15th, 2010. On the night of September 30th-October 1st, Eljay, Kini and VTP all made an agreement the VTP was to come to the comic makers chat and during his visit there or after, Eljay would not be allowed to ban him, otherwise Invi/Mange would have to demote Eljay on TheBZPC. Invi got on the chat when comic makers was first brought up and membered on the chat after being a guest for a long time, many minutes before VTP got on. He was then designated as a witness VTP was not going to be banned. However, when VTP logged on he was already banned it and VTP and Kini created civil unrest on TheBZPC. Invi refreshed the comic makers chat and it turned out that Eljay had banned VTP right before Invi was membered. Stupidity ensued. Kini and VTP organized an Anti-Eljay av protest with Kiotu also donning their Anti-Eljay av and the chat got spammed up with a ridiculous argument. Eljay and Invi both put on a Holy VTP av and Invi finally decided to start threatening to ban people for 3 days if the argument didn't stop. The chat quieted down but soon enough VTP started harassing Eljay by starting to say he was going to give out one of Eljay's secret kits. He banned VTP for 3 days, and Shadok and Kiotu each had a turn unbanning him. Eljay started spam kicking VTP to attempt keeping him gagged. Kini claimed Invi and his mods were useless. Invi had to threaten people again to shut up or he'd really have to give out more bans. The rest of the night was a travel of chats, and on Shadok's chat Kini and VTP were making stupid and rarely funny captions of a picture of Eljay wearing a silly cardboard Ignika on a meme site. Varderan said that this event was one of the major TheBZPC wars. 2011 Tenebrae Invictus began to be on Skype a lot more than BZPC, but he hoped BZPC might live once again. He has also been involved with more of a... real life. He also started up a new comic series at the end of January, and it has enjoyed moderate success. Then, in late March 2011, Invictus was told on Skype by Var that people had been planning to return to BZPC. Tenebrae invictus accompanied them and has been a driving force of the activity on BZPC. Invictus is one of the few active members on BZPC after the week in March where everybody returned. 2012 Not too much happened for Tenebrae Invictus on BZPC. A few revival efforts were led, and Invictus attempted to be a part of it since he was the main admin for such projects, but began to lose interest. Eventually, it got to the point where QQQQ decided he would try and start a new one since Invictus was so uncaring. QQQQ tried to advertise his new BZPC on TheBZPC, and Starparu attempted to advertise it on the BZPC Skype conversation. Invictus vehemently opposed these and went at lengths to staunch the movement for a new BZPC. He didn't believe it would work, and like any xat chat for BZPower members, it died out. BZPC in any incarnation died off by the end of the year. 2011 through 2012 also signaled a change in Invictus' musical taste - while still listening to his older thrash metal, he began to expand into progressive rock and a lot of genres, but despite this giant diversity of musical likes he retained being known for metal 2013 The previous year signaled the decay of TheBZPC. The chat was constantly resetting after some amount of time due to inactivity and xat was having login issues. However, by 2013 the decay was complete, with nothing being remembered by the chat. For a long time Tenebrae Invictus was adamant that the BZPC could never fully die, but then relinquished that stance. However, recent developments seem to be turning this somewhat forced opinion around, especially the fact that the chat is finally keeping track of the chat information. 2014 to 2016 The revival in late 2013 brought on some drama for Invi and the chat, but it eventually blew over, and so did activity in the chat. At the end of September 2014, Tenebrae Invictus left behind TTV, BZPC, etc. to be a full time missionary for the LDS Church. While he was away, Varderan mourned Invi's death, apparently caused by ebola. Well, anyways, Tenebrae Invictus had a blast while he was away and came back at the beginning of October 2016, and was greeted by fans of the channel whom of which many had no idea who he even was. In that month he fulfilled his promise to continue The Invictus Analysis. However, a multitude of things discouraged Invi from making more than one episode at the time: Using a Premiere Pro trial to make the video, his microphone quality, the video resolution and worst of all, the lack of attention the latest Analysis got after the initial few days. 2017 Tenebrae Invictus is still with the TTV Channel to this day, mostly participating in the main podcast. Eventually he'll get around to making another Analysis. Recently, Tenebrae Invictus has been branching out more into getting his real name some exposure, as well as slowly getting into other forms of social media. Other Places to Find Invi, lol * Tenebrae Invictus' YouTube Page * And then his Steam page * And also his Twitter account * And finally his Instagram account Fun Facts *Tenebrae Invictus was the third oldest BZP member who comes to the BZPCs, with Kothra being the first and QQQQ the second. He still retains the title of 2nd oldest on a BZP chat, though Pak left any idea of a BZPC with Venom. *He is one of the more harsher rule enforcers. The above statement is false cuz mange is nice --SPARTAN 027 04:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) TMOAG, I said Harshest RULE enforcers. I didn't say I was harsh. *facepalm* --Tenebrae Invictus 04:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Then change it to "He is an enforcer of the more harsher rules" --Dariux 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, you've already pointed it out. --Tenebrae Invictus 20:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ^This is why God made the TALK PAGES. --MT 13:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) He didn't. He created the world and such. --Tenebrae Invictus 20:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *Tenebrae Invictus is so far the only person that has not been ruled by any other BZPCer except for Ven for a long time. **Since TheBZPC, he is now the only person not ruled by Ven. Memorable quotes *"bai moagiepoo... and haloooo babes." How Tenebrae Invictus even got on BZPC? That's easy. FailEmblem linked it on tTH v3. No link provided kthxbai. Category:Members